


Something Old

by crossedsabers10S



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Godric, Female Godric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossedsabers10S/pseuds/crossedsabers10S
Summary: Old gifts and the meaning of things.Or, Sookie asks Godric a question that has a more complex answer than she was expecting.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman & Godric, Godric & Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, doing this off my phone so here’s hoping it turns out well.
> 
> Uhh, Godric’s a girl in this because.... Just because that’s how it turned out, I guess. 
> 
> Not something I put a ton of thought into, but it’s set in a post-Dallas world where Godric stepped off that rooftop.

“What’s been your favorite gift, Godric?”

Bill’s eyes snap to where Sookie was standing beside the oldest vampire in the room and bouncing on the balls of her toes. He blurs over and is wary of he way the eternal teen’s eyes track his every move. 

“Sookie.” Bill wraps an arm around her shoulders and resists the urge to tug her away. No need to appear rude. “Have you seen Jessica?” he asks her, hoping to derail whatever she was doing. Having Sookie anywhere near a vampire as old as Godric was all kinds of unsettling. 

Sookie snuggles into his embrace even as she dismisses him. “No, last I saw her she had Pam showing her how to walk in heels,” she says, before turning her attention back to Godric. “Bill got me an absolutely gorgeous necklace the other day. It’s just so lovely,” she sighs. 

“You are not wearing a necklace tonight,” Godric observes, face as unreadable as ever. Bill has no idea why Sookie liked the ancient, even in spite of the obvious connection to Eric. When asked, she’d only say something about girls sticking together; and, if he pressed the matter, she’d get all huffy about how she can choose her own friends. 

Sookie touches her bare neck. “No,” she says, “it’s much too elegant to go with this outfit. And the venue,” she confesses to Godric in a low voice, sending a disapproving look at the red, poster plastered walls. 

Bill agrees. Fangtasia is an eyesore. Why Godric thought it an appropriate place to meet with Sookie was beyond Bill. 

Godric doesn’t laugh, but she does smirk a little. It’s got to be the most expression Bill’s ever seen on her usually stone-cold face. “True,” she says. “Elegance is not a word that describes my child’s business. Although,” she looks at Sookie with a barely there smile, “I’m sure you alone would be enough to do your new gift justice.”

Bill blinks. Did she just…

“Awwww, thank you!” Sookie gushes, like she hadn’t just been flirted with by a two thousand year old vampire in a sixteen year old’s body. 

“Right,” Bill says. Time to change the subject. “What were you asking Godric about before I came over, Sookie?” He tried to inject curiosity in his voice, but the attempt falls a little flat. 

“Oh, right! Godric, you must have been given a lot of gifts over the years, but do you have a favorite?” Sookie asks, voice innocently curious. 

Bill gives her a chiding look. “Are you sure this is an appropriate topic of conversation?” he asks.

After all, things gifted to vampires, especially old vampires, weren’t often things humans wanted to hear about. Few had the stomach. 

Sookie squints at him, but she turns back to Godric. “I’m sorry to bother you if it’s a touchy subject,” she says, half apology, half question  
.  
Godric only shakes her head. “It is not,” she assures the blonde. “And as for my favorite gift...” Godric gives a considering look. Bill and Sookie wait a full minute, good manners keeping them from interrupting the vampire’s thoughts. “My name,” she answers at last. 

“Your name?” Sookie asks, incredulous. “You mean, you’re thankful to your parents for naming you?” 

Bill winces. Generally it was considered the height of rudeness to bring up a vampire’s human family. 

“It was Eric who named me,” Godric corrects her. Bill’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He’s heard of maker’s renaming their progeny, but never the other way around. 

“Eric?” Sookie asks. 

“I heard my name.” And speak of the devil... Eric appears. The Viking kneels at his maker’s feet before rising to give Sookie and Bill a nod. “You were talking about me?” he smirks at Sookie, blue eyes glittering. 

Bill tightens his arm around her. “No,” he says, even as Sookie blurts out, “You named Godric Godric?” 

“Oh,” the bloodthirsty, unrepentant thousand year old Viking looks like a school child who’s just seen their artwork hanging on display. A mix of embarrassment and pride on his face. “Yes. I did.”

“He thought I needed a name,” Godric says as an explanation, and it explains nothing at all. Did she go a millennia without a name before she turned Eric? 

“I got tired of addressing her as ‘girl’ all the time. Or ‘hey, you.’ Or ‘gods, what did you roll in?’”

Godric shakes her head at him. “You were so fussy.” She considers her statement. “You are still fussy,” she decides. 

Eric raises an eyebrow. “Because I bathed or because I didn’t let you remain covered in mud and worse for months at a time?” 

“Either,” Godric says, “both.” She gives him a fond look and then turns a look on a flabbergasted Sookie. “Vikings. So hung up on personal grooming.”

“I... uh...” Sookie obviously didn’t know how to reply to that. “Well. Eric is fussy,” she agrees.  
“What!?” Eric asks her, betrayed. She ignores him. 

“But why Godric?” she asks. “It doesn’t really sound... uh... ladylike.”

Godric actually laughs at that. It’s quiet and low. Eric watches captivated. “He didn’t speak much English when he picked it. He had no idea it wasn’t a name meant for women.”

Sookie blinks. “Wow.” She sends a look at Eric.  
“You can’t say it doesn’t suit her,” Eric defends his past choices. 

Sookie thinks it over, studying Godric intently. The vampire only stares back. “That’s true. Somehow, I have trouble picturing you as anything other than Godric,” she tells the ancient vampire. 

“See?” Eric says. “And I knew the meaning behind the name. It fits well.”

“Meaning?” Bill asks. Knowing Eric it was some trite reasoning like beautiful. 

Eric looks at Godric, forever young, her eyes already old when he knew her. The half-wild girl who slew his men and snatched him from his funeral pyre to instead wander the enteral night with her. He leans down, and watches her eyes follow his. “God-ruler,” he says. 

Godric touches his cheek, her touch feather light and scorching. “You always did have a flair for the dramatic, my fussy Viking.”

Eric leans into her. 

Bill shuffles in place, deeply uncomfortable with the display. Sookie is fascinated by the picture in front of her.

Bill clears his throat. Sookie elbows him in the side. 

Eric doesn’t acknowledge them, only moving when Godric quirks an eyebrow at him. 

“So Eric named you, but surely you had a name before that?” Sookie peers at Godric, her curiosity in her eyes. “Right?”

Godric shrugs. “I was called by many things.”

“You must have been known as something to somebody,” Bill points out, curious despite himself. 

Godric looks at him thoughtfully, expression placid. Eric picks up on the mischievousness in her eyes, though, and can’t help to wonder what exactly Bill Compton has done to make his maker look at him like he’s a particularly tasty mouse. 

“Well,” Godric says, completely serious, “some called me Death.”

“That’s a little dramatic, don’t you think?” Sookie says, with a wrinkled nose. It was adorable. 

Bill, however, has stilled, face frozen as he processes this new information. “That’s a story,” he says, but there’s doubt in his eyes and fear in his voice. Eric looks at him though half lidded eyes and soaks up the way Compton is staring at Godric like she had just threatened to wrap him whole in silver threads. 

“A story?” Sookie asks. “What’s—Godric’s serious?”

“Oh, very,” Eric assures her. “She doesn’t know how to make jokes.”

Godric lifts an eyebrow. “And here I thought it impossible for a vampire’s memory to fail them. Do I need to remind you of—“

“Ah, no,” Eric coughs, “lets not.”

Godric hums. “Mmh,” Eric’s maker turns to Sookie and says, conspiratorially, “I will tell you later.”

Eric pulls a face. 

Sookie looks delighted at Eric’s discomfort. “I’ll hold you to that,” she warns. “Anyways, but what about that Death thing? People didn’t really call you that, did they?”

Godric tilts her head. “Not in this language, but yes. They did. I had a very...” she searches for a polite way to put it, “wild youth. And after. I did not settle down until I became a maker.”

“When you met Eric,” Sookie says. 

Godric smiles. “Yes.”

Sookie politely ignores the implications of a vampire admitting they had a wild youth. “But that’s your favorite gift? Your name?” Sookie asks, and the blonde watches the way Eric’s eyes widen a fraction. 

Godric nods. 

“Well,” Sookie says, smiling, “that’s so sweet.”

Eric narrows his eyes at her. “Don’t refer to my maker as ‘sweet’.” 

Sookie ignores him.


End file.
